Devotion
by trinitysolo
Summary: Takes place after the Neo's talk with Councilor Hammond. Waht I think should happen later that night. Short, cute love story.


Neo walked back to his room with the Councilor silently, deep in thought. Control, he mused. We really have no control. Before he had met Morpheus he had convinced himself he did. _I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life. _How much his life had changed in 6 months… could he really believe in chance? Yes, he believed his choices were his alone to make. And he bared the responsibility for them fully. But still, after his talk with Councilor Hammond, the idea of control now seemed to elude him.

"Thank you for the company, sir." Neo said to the Councilor as he reached the door of his chamber.

"Likewise." Hammond nodded. "I hope whatever troubles have you loosing sleep, they are resolved quickly."

"Again, thank you." He offered his hand, which Hammond took and gripped firmly.

"Good night." With a smile, he turned to walk down the corridor.

Control. Why was it Trinity's face appeared in his mind this moment? There was no control when it came to Trinity. After all he'd been given, how could he still take credit for his life? Less than a year ago she hadn't existed for him. Now she was the world. She was his world.

Neo reached for the handle of the steel door and pause. Neo glanced back at his door, then back at Hammond.

"Councilor," Neo shouted, enough to have Hammond stopping to look back. "Since you're up," he struggled to find the words. "I need favor."

The room was still glowing warm with candle light as Neo entered, slowly shutting the heavy door, careful not to wake her. There on the bed he saw her sleeping. Her sharp, strong features were now relaxed as she dreamed. How could he have been given something so beautiful? Neo wondered. Her ebony hair was rumpled against the sheets and pillow; she looked so content. Her lips just barely curved, Neo wondered if she was dreaming about him. He walked to her and knelt down on the floor by the bed and brought a hand to her face. He studied her thoughtfully, brushing the hair away from the nape of her neck. he nibbled on the sensitive flesh and was pleased her hear her sigh.

"Neo…" she breathed as he continued to trail his lips up to her ear.

"Trinity…" His voice was husky. She shivered as Neo brushed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "I love you." He nipped gently at her lips. Trinity's hands crept up around his neck, eager to draw him close as their mouth met in a dreamy kiss. "I know," she replied with a seductive grin, wanting to bring him back to bed. But he pulled back from her, giving her one last taste before leaning back to look at her. Her eyes were bright but sleepy as he continued to stare at her. "What is it?" she asked quietly. He only leaned his brow against hers. And she brought a soothing hand to his cheek. Desperate to feel her against him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He could feel her heart beat steady against his chest.

Trinity could sense the turmoil inside of him. Wanting to comfort him anyway she could, Trinity placed her lips softly to his neck. Slowly he turned his head to her ear.

"Marry me." He said it so quietly she thought she might have been hearing things. Her lips ceased against his skin and her head snapped back to stare at him. She didn't know if she heard him right. She was afraid to ask. Afraid of either answer. Neo knew she would be shocked. He couldn't pretend it didn't please him. It was nearly impossible to take Trinity off guard. She was always so sure of everything, and now to see that vulnerability swimming in her eyes made him fall in love with her all over again. "Marry me, Trinity." He said again, this time crystal clear.

Then that rare, beautiful smile of hers formed. "Alright," she said simply and laughed a little at Neo's grin before her mouth was assaulted again. He pulled her to him and kiss her hard, deliriously happy. Neo was tempted to hope back into bed and make love to her until they were both weak and trembling. But Neo had another thing in mind. "Get up," he said, flashing those brilliantly white teeth.

Her smile hadn't faded but her brows cease in a look of confusion again. "Get up? Wh—" She lifted herself up quickly, grabbing the sheet for coverage. "Wha—"

"Come on," Neo was already up and at the door of the cabin room.

"What…" Trinity stammered. "You mean _now?" _Her eyes were wide now and she was fully awake sitting up in the bed. "_Right now?_ You want to get married _right now_?"

"Yes, now." He loved to see her baffled. "Councilor Hammond is waiting."

"Councilor Hamm—you were pretty sure of yourself, then. What if I'd said 'no'?"

"Come on, get dressed," he said ignoring her. "And meet me as the South entrance of the temple."

"Neo! I… I… what about—?" She was speechless; trying to come up with some reason why now wouldn't be a good time. But nothing would come. "I need to think." She placed a hand to her temple and began to message.

Neo sighed. He came beside her on the bed and softly put his lips to her forehead. "Trin, come with me. Let me take care of everything. Let me take care of you." How could she deny such a simple request? She was hopeless. She pulled back slowly to look at him. Here was everything she ever wanted. He was everything. Giving in, she placed a light kiss upon his lips, "Give me fifteen minutes." Satisfied, his lips met hers again quickly before he stood to go to the door.

"I'll be waiting." With that, he disappeared through the door.

Why were her hands unsteady? Trinity wondered as she stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't nervous. At least she shouldn't be, she thought. It was only a ceremony to advocate their love for one another. They had already done that in everyway lovers could. So why not to the city of Zion? She studied herself in the mirror; her hands stroked the thin material of her dress. It wasn't white, but a very light cream was the closest she had. And lucky for her it was one of her favorites. The material hugged her in all the right places and flowed loosely at her feet. Despite herself, she had to admit she felt beautiful and refreshingly feminine.

It was time to go. She took a brush through her hair one more time. She sent another shameless glance at the mirror again. Satisfied, she walked out the door and all but ran to the temple. And to Neo.

Trinity finally arrived at the front of the temple. She was trembling as she knelt to remove her sandals. But as she took her first steps into the sanctuary, feeling the warm dirt beneath her feet seemed to calm her. She glanced around and saw a light coming from the cracks the behind the natural stone walls. Coming around the corner she stepped into the light and saw him.

Councilor Hammond was standing at the altar nearby. Neo waited patiently by him. And next to him, Morpheus stood. It warmed her heart to see him there. As she entered the room, the men's eyes lifted to hers. Morpheus walked to her and took her arm, smiled at her. Trinity bowed her head, as if asking for his blessing. Morpheus answered by lifting her head and kissing her forehead. Then he guided her to the altar and to Neo.

Neo's eyes never left hers as she walked towards him. As he took her hands, he repeated vows of a life he would forever devote to her.


End file.
